shvilfandomcom-20200216-history
Water in the Negev Desert
The Hebrew list is here The list of Trail Angels Services on the INT Between Kibbutz Dan at the northern end of the INT and the town of Arad you can fill, refill or buy water in every small town, kibbutz, gas stations, and other places along the trail. Once you enter the desert south of Arad, water becomes a major issue to plan. There are several streches of the INT in the desert, each of 2-3 days, where water is not availble by the end of the day and you have to cache water or use private water caches (recommended). Few hikers choose to carry in the desert water for 2 days which ads 6-7 liters bringing the total weight of your backpack to approx. 25 km (55 pounds). Very fit hikers who can hike ~35 km / day can hike the desert carrying water for one day only. They need to meticulously plan the desert hike. Caching can be done by contacting service providers in the Negev who will take you on a caching trip, that covers all the places where water is availble via caching only. Some service providers will let you know if they have a group of hikers going on a caching trip. It is advised to contact them well in advance and join another group to save money. Alternatively you can do the caches on your own. You will need a car a shovel and a pickaxe. For driving directions and maps read here An average of 10 water caches are required in the Negev desert between Arad to Eilat. Below you will find a list of service providers for the water caching trip. Following the list of service providers is a list of places where water can be cached, small villages, entry to production plants, kibbutzim and other places where water is available. Some places are identified as SP + number. These are the Supply Points from the INT guide and their numbers are accoring to the guide. Places accesible by 4X4 only are identified as such. List of supply/caching points At some places you can call a taxi from a nearby town and ask that they bring you water. It is not more expensive than to cache water and there is no chance that the cache is stolen if you call a taxi. The problematic places where caches were stolen in the past, are identified on the list with the letter P''' with the name of the nearest town. In most cases where a cache is stolen, water is left at the site. Water faucets on the trail between Dan to Arad Days are from the INT guide 2016 edition. From north to south. Some faucets might be temporarily closed. * Day 3 - Just before the Alma bridge on your right at km 14.5 ' (Update Oct. 2016 - the faucet is closed) '. * Day 4 - End of the day in Hirbat Humeima. * Day 6 - Before arriving at route 85 on your left at km 6.5. * Day 7 - By Kfar Hittim cemetery (slightly off the INT) on your right at km ~ 7 * Day 17 - By the Baptists' village at km 21.5 * Day 17 - At km 22.4 after crossing the railroad underpass on your right * Day 18 - North of Kfar Sirkin at km 2.8 * Day 21 - At km 21.5. * Day 25 - End of the day, north of Meitar. Water caching service in the desert Share a ride too, the service is not free of charge *Haim Berger - Has water caches at all night camps in the desert. 054-5343797 E-mail: negevjeep@gmail.com *Idan Weizman - Arad - 052-4626239 idanw@e-shetach.co.il *Yoram Zvik - Yeroham -054-4761761 e-mail: yzvik@netvision.net.il *Yanir Yagel - Mizpe Ramon - 0542461066, yaniryagel@gmail.com *Amir Gadnaor - Shaharut - gadnaor@zahav.net.il 052-3351357 Water in the Negev Desert '''Updated on: October 30 , 2016 SP - Supply point (SP numbering is according to the third edition - 2016 - of the guide) NC - Night camp *Arad - Everything: Water, supermakets etc. *Negev Minerals - Quarry. 2.5 km off trail during week days only refill water. West of Be'er Efe (near sp 2). *Be'er Efe - At wadi Heimar on route 258 water cache SP 2 P''' Taxi from Arad *Meizad Tamar - On route 25 water cache SP 3 '''P Taxi from Arad/Dimona *Night camp at the bottom of small crater (devil's mouth) - water cache SP 4 *Top of small crater - Potable water in a tank by the military base. *Top of small crater - water cache SP 5 *Ein Yorkeam on route 206 - water cache SP 6 *Yerooham - 10 km off trail, water, supremarket *Dimona - 20 km off trail, water, supremarket * Oron phosphates plant - water 24/7 SP 7 *Mador night camp - water cache P''' 4X4 only SP 8 *Midreshet Ben Gurion - 7 km off trail, water, supermarket, B&B, camping, gas *Keren Akev night camp - water cache 4X4 only SP 11 *Akev night camp - water cache 4X4 only, SP 12 *Ein Akev parking - water cache 4X4 only SP 13 *Ein Zik - water cache 4X4 only SP 14 *Nahash Tzame night camp - water cache 4X4 only SP 15 * Hava night camp - water cache 4X4 only SP 16 '''P Mizpe Ramon *Mizpe Ramon - water, supermarkets, youth hostel, hotel, B&B, restaurant, camping gas *Gevanim night camp route 40 - water cache SP 18 * Be'erot Khan - 3 km off trail, water, shower, camping SP 19 *Gev Holit night camp - Cache 4x4 only SP 20 *Tzvira night camp - 4x4 only. SP 21. *Ein Yahav - 10 km off trail, supremarket, water *Sapir - B&B minimarket, water *Zofar - water, minimarket *Paran Khan - 5 km off trail B&B, reduced rates for INT hikers, water, grocery store *Barak NC SP 25 *Paran NC 4x4 only. SP 27. *Zihor junction - Routes 40 & 13 - water cache SP 28 *Shitim Khan (Desert Ashram) - water, food, budget lodging SP 29 *Shizafon junction & Neot Smadar - water, food, 2.5 km off trail SP 30 *Camel riders' camp by Shaharut - water, SP 31. * Be'er Milhan 15 km south of Shaharut a water cahce is maintained by Amir Gadnaor NIS 55 / 6 liters of water. contact: Amir: 052-3351357 / 052-4438166 *Yotvata - 15 km off trail north of Timna - Restaurant, water, grocery store *Elifaz - 2 km off trail - water, food, large tent B&B SP 33 *Timna park - water SP 34 * Raham Etek NC - SP 35. * Be'er Ora - water. / Raham NC SP 36 *Shehoret canyon - A water cahce is maintained by Amir Gadnaor NIS 55 / 6 liters of water. contact: Amir: 052-3351357 / 052-4438166 / water cache SP 37 *Yehoram night camp - on route 12 water cache SP 38 *Eilat - start or end of the INT. All you need Trail Angels INT Angels קטגוריה:שביל ישראל קטגוריה:ערכים מתורגמים